1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load-carrying devices and in particular to wheelbarrows.
Wheelbarrows are well known in the art for use as load-carrying devices. Their popularity has derived from the usefulness and efficiency of this tool. Probably the most prevalent variety of wheelbarrows involves a carrying bin supported by a frame with a forwardly attached wheel and a two rearwardly attached handles.
The U.S. patent to Primeau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,996, discloses a wheelbarrow with handles which rotate between first and a second position. In the first position, the wheelbarrow bin is supported by frame supports, while in the second position the bin rests on the ground for convenient loading and unloading. In order to move the load, the user must lift the handles to a height so that the supports are off the ground. This invention does not incorporate the advantage of the present invention that the load may be moved without the user having to substantially support the weight of the load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,760 to Sine teaches a Folding Wheelbarrow with the similar feature of the Primeau patent that the user must raise the handles and support a substantial portion of the load in order to move the wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,762 to Garber, entitled Wheelbarrow Leg Assembly, relates to a leg assembly having a brace extending between a pair of supporting legs, presumably to assist in supporting the legs. Again, this device does not help the user to support the load while moving the wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,511 to Frank, entitled Collapsible Beach Tote Barrow With Ball Combination, relates to a collapsible beach cart with a removable beach ball as a wheel.
Several other patents related to wheelbarrows exist in the prior art. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,904 to Puckett, titled Foldable Wheelbarrow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,808 to Mentyre, titled Utility Cart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,061 to Wallace, titled Wheelbarrow-Trailer Implement and U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,062 to Chappell, titled Knock-Down Wheelbarrow and Fastening Devices Thereof. While not without merit, none of these devices provide the utility of the present invention. The aforementioned patents are aimed at convenient storage of wheelbarrows, improved structural rigidity, easy dumping of loads, or other multi-function purposes. These devices do not address any improvements from the standpoint of operational convenience to the person that operates or uses the wheelbarrow.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,878 to Schwenk, titled Portable Stand and Tilter for Barrels and the Like, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,110 to Rumpke, titled Tilt Truck Apparatus, disclose a load carrying device supported by wheels. These devices are suitable only for use on hard surfaces and certainly do not entertain the variety of functions of a wheelbarrow. The present device is intended to be used over a variety of surfaces and as such includes appropriate hardware and suitably-sized wheels to accomplish this task. Similarly, neither device teaches a conveniently adjustable handle intended for pushing or propelling the device as does the present invention.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
The present invention may have several embodiments. Generally the invention consists of a load-carrying bin supported by wheels having a pivotally adjustable handle for moving the device.
One object of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow that fully supports the weight of its load.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow with an easily adjustable handle to so that it may be used at a variety of heights while the load carrying bin is fully supported.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow with a removable handle for convenient storage.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings that form a part of the specification.